


An Ace Kissing Booth

by sorryallonsy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Closeted Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/pseuds/sorryallonsy
Summary: Jim gets assigned to man the kissing booth at the Starfleet fundraising fair. Which would be great, if only he was actually the womanizer that everyone thinks he is.





	An Ace Kissing Booth

_ Prompt: Imagine Person A runs a kissing booth. Instead of giving actual lip kisses, A hands out Hershey’s Kisses. _

\-----

When Jim saw the assignments for the fair, he let out a groan. All first year cadets were expected to work the annual Starfleet fundraising fair, and since it just wouldn’t be Starfleet without order everywhere, the cadets were assigned where to work instead of getting to choose for themselves. And as typical Jim Kirk Luck would have it, he got assigned to the kissing booth. Fan-fucking-tastic. Someone somewhere had a cruel sense of humor.

 

He supposed it was sort of his own fault, not that he’d ever admit it. The best way to divert people’s attention is to make them think the exact opposite was true. And even though it pained him every time he heard it mentioned, Jim made sure people always had plenty of fuel for the womanizer rumors about him. 

 

It was one thing to flirt with reckless abandon though, and something else entirely to act on it. And to be forced to act on it? How was that even allowed? Jim felt like he was going to be sick. He thought about calling Bones, but remembered that he was working a double shift at the clinic today and couldn’t call him for anything less than a life or death emergency. As much as this felt like one, Jim knew Bones wouldn’t see it that way. He took a deep breath in to calm himself. Salt, he thought suddenly. Salty foods always helped calm his stomach. He turned around and headed to the commissary instead.

 

The commissary itself wasn’t very big, replicators took up much less space with much more variety, but there were still some things that replicators just couldn’t do justice, thus keeping the commissary running. For Jim, it was popcorn. Sure, replicated popcorn tasted the same, but when the pieces were all exactly the same, it just took something out of the experience. He grabbed a bag of the pre-popped stuff to get his salt fix faster, and made his way to the register, but paused as he passed the candy aisle. 

 

At first he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him since he was pretty preoccupied, but when he looked again, he realized that no, he wasn’t mistaken. Hershey’s Kisses. The old fashioned chocolate candy that every grandma-type character seemed to have on the holovids he used to watch when growing up. He was about to keep walking to register, but then he saw the different colors. There was a whole rainbow, but what stood out to him were the purple, black, white and silver. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a couple of packages of each of the four colors, and went to checkout. For the first time since he’d seen the fair assignment list, he felt his inner panic recede.

\-----

The fair had been underway for a couple of hours, and so far Jim’s plan had been working well. A few girls who’d never shown any interest in his flirtations had come over to get a kiss from the infamous Jim Kirk, and when they instead got a candy kiss, they giggled at how sweet he was. Word got out that there was something unique about the kissing booth this year, and ever since there’d been a pretty steady stream of visitors. A few admirals had even stopped by, nodding their heads in approval of Jim bending the rules for once. 

 

“Well I’ll be. I know ya were raised on nothin’ but corn pretty much, but even for you this is pretty corny, Jim,” a rich drawl let out, putting a smile on Jim’s face.

 

“Bones! Finally get away from all the motion sick victims of the coaster ride? How’s that been going?”

 

“Damn stupid, that’s how it’s going. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to have people fill up on junk food and then buckle into a death trap on wheels to do loop-de-loops like a stray firework going haywire on the Fourth of July?” Bones ranted, not noticing, or more likely, not caring, about the people he scared away from Jim’s booth in the process. Jim, seizing the opportunity given to take his break, put a closed sign on the booth, and walked over to stand by Bones. 

 

“You love it. If you didn’t want to fix stupid people after doing stupid things, you’d never have gone into medicine in the first place, you wouldn’t have signed up for Starfleet of all things, and you  _ certainly _ wouldn’t still be hanging out with me after all this time.” Jim smirked, knowing that he’d called Bones’ bluff. 

 

Bones just rolled his eyes and hmphed, but didn’t say anything to the contrary. Instead he just started walking away, heading towards a quiet area behind the booths, closed off to the general fair population. When they were safe from any prying eyes, Bones stopped and reached a hand out to grab Jim’s own. 

 

“I’m proud of you, y’know. I know it hasn’t been easy. You got some big shoes to fill, and a lot of eyes on you, watching your every move and hoping you misstep. I get it, I do. But from where I’m standing, your steps are as solid as they come. You’re making your own path, Jim, and I’m just grateful every day that I get a chance to follow you along the way.” Bones’ voice was soft, but left no doubt to the sincerity of his words. Not one to let the moment get too emotional though, he continued, “And don’t think I didn’t notice the colors of those kisses you’ve been handing out! You could make a man jealous like that, seeing his boyfriend go giving out kisses left and right like that. I know we agreed to keep things quiet, but man! It seems like everyone I’ve passed has gotten a kiss from you except for me,” Bones whined, sticking out his bottom lip a little bit to add to his exaggerated facade.

 

Jim threw his head back and laughed, before wrapping an arm around Bones’ shoulders to hold him close. “An oversight, I believe, that must be corrected immediately,” Jim said as solemnly as he could, which wasn’t very solemn at all since his mouth was still stretched into a wide smile from Bones’ little speech. Then, with the arm not holding his boyfriend, Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 Hershey’s Kisses: 2 wrapped in pink, 1 in purple, and 2 in blue. “Better?” Jim asked, smile still filling his face.

Bones plucked a pink one from Jim’s hand, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth. 

 

“Mmm… why, any day that you feel like kissing me like this is a day that you won’t hear me complaining,” he smiled, before unwrapping the other pink kiss to hold out to Jim to return the favor. “Though I’ve always found that the best kisses are those you share with the one you love.”

 

Accepting the kiss, Jim then wrapped both arms around Bones in a warm embrace, leaning his head on Bones’ shoulder. “I love you too, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch it, the colors of the kisses that Jim buys represent the Asexual flag, and the kisses he gives Bones at the end represent the Bisexual flag. :)
> 
> I'd love to talk Star Trek (and other wonderful things!) with you! My shipping blog is https://urchintoast.tumblr.com/ come say hi!


End file.
